Come For You
by pride97
Summary: The cyber attack caused the already fragile United States and its people undue stress. How will the attack affect Tom, Mike and the crew of the Nathan James? How is Rachel involved especially when she's supposed to be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Come For You**

 **Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters

Pairing: Tom & Rachel (as if there would be any other ;))

Rating: T (possibly M, more for language than anything else)

Author's Notes:

I was inspired by the Tom & Rachel Video "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback and "Somebody to Die For" by Hurts. The lyrics are particularly poignant and when you watch the videos (which were excellently made) you're like "damn". Plus, I live in a little world called DENIAL that the writers were stupid and killed her off.

While the show has given some dates, the writers kind of suck when it comes to continuity. Some of the things they would have the characters say didn't line up with the dates other characters gave. I've created a timeline (based on information that I could glean from the show that made sense with my research on nautical miles, ports and knots of ships).

* * *

 _Just one more moment, that's all that's needed,_

 _Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_

 _Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading,_

 _Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_

 _I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,_

 _But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me now_

 _Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out,_

 _Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

 _By now you know that I'd come for you_

 _No one but you, yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _And I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

I'd Come For You by Nickelback

* * *

 **October 2015**

FBI Agent James Ryan walked casually through the Chicago marketplace. People came up to him occasionally and said hello. He paused looking at vendors and making random purchases.

"Elijah" a voice said to him. He turned and smiled at his contact, FBI Agent Jennifer Hammond.

"Summer, how are you doing?" he replied and gave the woman a hug.

"I'm doing great. Haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." he responded and the two continued to walk through the market. "How long you in town for?" he asked.

"Only a couple of days, I'm here on business but I heard about this place and wanted to check it out, being an immune and all."

"Well, since you're only in town for a few days, let me take you for a drink."

"That would be great." Jennifer replied.

James lead Jennifer over to a stall where a tall, domineering man sat.

"Elijah" the man said happily

"Hey, Sean. This is my good friend Summer. We met at an immune camp in Florida about a year ago. Summer, this is Sean Marlowe."

Sean stood and took "Summer's" hand and kissed it, "any immune that's a friend of Elijah is a friend of mine."

"I'm going to take her out for a drink...I'll see you later at the meeting."

Sean nodded and sat back down. James took Jennifer's hand and lead her out of the marketplace. The two didn't speak until they reached the FBI safe house.

Jennifer sat down with a laptop to begin taking notes.

"Unfortunately this group still doesn't believe that Dr. Scott is dead."

"Really? Even after all the trouble we went through to get her face on the ration card."

"They think it's a hoax. More Sean thinks it a hoax, so therefore the group as a whole believes him."

"I swear this immune group is behaving more and more like a cult everyday."

"Well they aren't stockpiling weapons, but they have been stockpiling food."

"Makes sense since even with the ration cards some people are starving."

"One other think, they've heard a rumor that the virus has mutated. Is it true?"

Jennifer sighed, "unfortunately it is. In Asia."

"Damn. Do we know what caused the mutation?" James asked.

"The Nathan James just docked in San Diego. They have some blood samples, but it's going to take time to figure out the strain and how to create a new cure."

"That's why you're here isn't it? You want to know if its safe for Dr. Scott to come out of protective custody to assist with the cure."

"That is definitely what we are hoping. The mutation is spreading quickly in Japan. Right now it's just contained there, but…"

"Who knows how long it will still there."

"Exactly" Jennifer responded.

James paused, trying to gather his words. "I'm going to be honest with you and I know that Dr. Scott is going to hate this answer, but no. It's not going to be safe for her. I'm not sure about what the UC's are saying in the other groups, but I've been doing this since we learned of the immunes and they have a god complex. They feel they are the ordained and they were immune for a reason. If they learn that her "death" was a lie and she comes back and is able to come up with a cure to the mutated virus...she's going to have an even bigger target on her back."

Jennifer sighed, "I had a feeling that would be the answer. God. I hate being the bearer of bad news for Rachel. I just hope that she never learns about Captain Chandler."

James cocked his head in confusion, "Did something happen to Captain Chandler?"

"No, nothing like that….he resigned his commission."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know the details. I heard something about a court martial but yeah he resigned and if Rachel finds out…"

"She's going to insist that he can protect her. She has that much faith in him."

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, "She loves him, of course she has complete faith in him. That's why I hate telling her this. The last six months have been hell for her."

James took Jennifer's hands in his and squeezed, "Just remind her that while it is hell being away from the person you love, she's alive and well, I'm sure if Captain Chandler knew she was alive and her staying in protective custody kept her alive, he'd want her to stay with us."

* * *

 **May 2017**

Today was one of the days that Jennifer Hammond hated working for the FBI. The cyber attack had crippled portions of the database and the bureaucracy was driving her nuts. As the special agent in charge of the protective custody unit, it was her job to ensure that their mainframe held. The FBI used to have hundreds of people in protective custody, but due to the red flu, they were down to under a hundred, but those hundred most definitely couldn't have their locations and new identities compromised.

She had been fighting with the director to get more of their "tech-savvy" agents involved in maintaining the server but the director felt that "other areas were of utmost importance." While she understood where he was coming from, it was her job to protect these people and if the server fell, well then she failed at her job.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair and hung up the phone. She rubbed her face, stood up and went over to the window. It was a beautiful day out in Virginia. There was no snow and the high was going to be a balmy forty-five degrees.

While she didn't tell the director, her worry was Rachel. Rachel had now been in protective custody for two years. It had been a very long and very hard two years for Rachel. While Jennifer was no longer her handler, she knew that they were working on the transition of moving Rachel out of protective custody as the virus had been eradicated and the famine was ending. As details were being worked out, information had yet to be communicated to Rachel.

After the Nathan James made port in San Diego in July 2015, it had taken the CDC about two weeks to isolate the cause of the mutation. Unfortunately by then the mutation had made its way to the United States. James was right in the god-like complex from the immunes. They began quoting the bible and how they were the "chosen ones". The virus, while not at pandemic proportions this time, did kill. It struck those who had limited or compromised immune systems, especially children, elderly and those with other illnesses (autoimmune disorders, cancer, etc…). While it took the CDC considerably less time to create a new cure than it took Rachel to create the first one, three months, over five thousand died. Panic swept the already fragile United States again and the world.

During this time Jennifer made constant contact with Rachel, who was absolutely devastated that she couldn't do anything to save these people. All Jennifer could do was assure her that the CDC was doing their job and that if she came out of protective custody her life would be in more danger due to the immunes.

In late October 2015, once the new cure had been circulated, Jennifer was optimistic that Rachel could come out of protective custody by December. Until crops began dying.

The Red Rust began much slower than the virus. At first farmers yields became less and less. Farmers then began reporting to the US Department of Agriculture that a red "film" began to appear on the crops. By November 2016, 100% of wheat and rice crops had been affected and 90% of corn crops.

James and other UC's had been reporting for years that immune camps across the country had been stockpiling food. The FBI didn't see this as a harmful endeavour as people hoarded before the red flu and they would hoard after. When the crops began to die, the immunes came out again citing the bible and how they would continue to survive this next battle thrown at them because they were indeed the chosen ones. For reasons unknown to even James, Rachel's "death" became a rallying point of the immunes. With her "gone" there would be no one to help destroy the red rust. Those who believed that her death was a lie began "digging" around in hopes of proving the truth and then doing what Curtis had been unable to do..kill Dr. Rachel Scott.

Rachel was beyond livid when Jennifer told her, in no uncertain terms, that she would be remaining in protective custody for the foreseeable future. In her anger, Rachel pointed at that she isn't a botanist. Jennifer had to remind her that she is a virologist so tracing the source of the virus and breaking down it down to its DNA components and working with a botanist is something she could still do. She also had to be reminded of the threat that immunes were making in discovering where she was and killing her "for real" this time.

Jennifer was broken from her thoughts when her door opened and a man ran into the room.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"They've broken through our servers. They know where everyone is."

"Shit!" Jennifer said. She ran out of her office to the nearest elevator, Adam following her. She punched the up button.

The two agents made it to FBI Director Edward Wilson's office in record time. Jennifer didn't even bother waiting for his secretary to check to see if he was available before she barged through the door and shut it quickly behind her.

"Protective custody servers have been compromised. Whoever hacked the system now knows that Rachel Scott is alive and where she is."

"Bob, I've got to go." Edward said and hung up the phone.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked Jennifer.

"Yes" Agent Adam Richman told the director. "There is something else though." he paused before continuing, "whoever this person or group is, they targeted the protective custody servers, they wanted to know who was in protective custody, their new names and locations."

"Has there been any leaks? Does anyone know that Dr. Scott is still alive?" Edward asked Jennifer.

"Not that I'm aware of. The last I spoke to James replacement in the immune group was that while some, mainly the leader Sean, believed that Rachel is still alive, they were more in-line with the thinking that she is dead. Overall, most believe what the media reported over two years ago."

"Pull as many field agents as you can get and get all the people in protective custody relocated immediately."

Jennifer nodded and rushed out of the room with Adam on her trail.

Once the door closed, Edward picked up the phone and dialed a number he had long ago memorized.

"Yes, please tell President Oliver that I will be in Saint Louis in approximately three hours...yes, you need to cancel any meetings he has at the time, this will take priority." Edward told the recipient on the other end, then hung up the phone. He called out to his secretary and told her to contact the airfield and get the jet ready to leave within the next thirty minutes. On the ride to the airfield all Edward could think was about the conversation he had to have with the President and it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have.

* * *

Author's Notes

 **June 2014-** The Nathan James leaves Norfolk

 **October 1-18, 2014:** Tom and crew learn about virus, deal with the Russians and get to Gitmo and meet Tex. The Arctic to Gitmo would take about 10 days traveling at 25 knots. They spent a few days at Gitmo.

 **October 19-26, 2014:** Episode 4. The ship gets damaged and in the episode it takes them one week to make it to the island and another 7-10 days (10 days for the purpose of this fiction) to fix the ship. It is close to a month since they found out as Danny tells Tex in episode 4 that they have known about the virus for almost a month.

 **November 5, 2014:** In Episode 5 Tom does an audio recording and he says "November 5".

 **December 5, 2014:** Based on the flashback in episode 7 which says "6 months ago". Logically makes sense due to how long it would take the ship to get from the Arctic to Cuba (12-24 days based on speed), to Nicaragua (1-3 days)

 **December 6-18, 2014:** Episodes 7-8 covered a couple of days with getting to Jamaica and then Tom and Tex being captured by the Russians. The trials started in episode 9 and would have taken a few days to get everything squared away (getting volunteers, doing the interviews and getting the blood-work back. Rachel states that the trial will last 3 days). We learn Kara is pregnant in episode 9, she is probably about 8 weeks. The Nathan James makes it back to Baltimore and it takes them a few days to get the ship back.

 **December 18, 2014-January 1, 2015:** We know from episode 3 of season 2 that the Nathan James doesn't leave Baltimore right away. They worked with the military (Air Force, Marines, Army) personnel there to reestablish order and they also needed to mass produce the vaccine (which Rachel was unable to do on the ship). We also know that during this time that Ashley, Sam and Jed stayed on board the Nathan James in Tom's quarters, so I'm sure Rachel checked them out and knows who they are.

 **January 2- February 21, 2015:** Season 2. The Nathan James stops in Norfolk and is there for a couple of days to allow family members to be found. Kara is said to be 16 weeks pregnant in episode 10 by Ravit (which would be around February 5). Michener talks to Tom about the ship arriving in Vicksburg on the 18th (no month given), in Memphis on the 20th and in Saint Louis on the 21st.

 **February 24, 2015:** Rachel shot (A season 3 episode "claims" in is on 12/24, which just doesn't logically make sense).

 **July 28, 2015** \- season 3 begins, episode one states that it has been 154 days since the Rachel has been shot and "killed".

 **August 2015- September 2015-** season 3, another guestimation based on where the Nathan James went (Asia) and that they were held captive and everything that happened in the season. From what I've read, I can't figure out if a new "cure" was developed for the mutation.

 **September 2015-** Tom resigns his commission

 **February 2017-** 16 months later (some sites say 16, some say 18, for purpose of this fiction, it will be 16 months). We know from episode 1 that Tom has had no contact with anyone for 16 months.

 **February 2017- March 2017** \- season 4. Tom reaffirms his oath to the Navy. Again another guestimation on how long they were "doing their thing" to defeat Velleck and get the seeds back to the US.

 **May 2017-** season 5 "starts". Tom is now an Admiral (along with Mike) and that there will be a cyber attack possibly facilitated by a group known as El Norte for some unknown reason. We can tell from the preview that the famine has been abolished and everything seems to be going well. It probably would take a couple of months to get that all squared away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come For You**

 **Chapter 2**

Pairing: Tom and Rachel (duh!)

Rating: T (possibly M, for language if anything)

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own a thing.

Author's Notes: I really tried to think of "logical" reasons for Rachel to still be in protective custody and every "logical" explanation I could come up with went back to the immunes. Please don't forget to review.

I want to thank tmtcltb, jennparis, Js, bamagirlforever, liasonfan2, jag389, and Scousedancer for reviewing my story Up in Smoke. Thank you so much!

Thank you to tmtcltb, jennparis, bamagirlforever and Scousedancer for reviewing chapter 1.

* * *

 _I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing,_

 _My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

 _I finally know just what it means to let someone in,_

 _To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will_

 _So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone,_

 _I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

 _Here and now, this I vow_

 _By now you know that I'd come for you_

 _No one but you, yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _And I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

I'd Come For You by Nickelback

* * *

 **May 2017**

Tom was exhausted.

The cyber attack caused the already fragile United States and its people undue stress. There were unofficial reports that the hack originated from Latin America. Everyone was on high alert.

As he has been on shift for going on eighteen hours all he wanted to do was head back to his home and spend time with Ashley and Sam. Unfortunately the president had other ideas in mind. When the president called and requested a meeting, you showed up.

Tom arrived at the president's office fairly quickly and waited patiently for his aide to let him know Tom was there.

"You can head on in, sir." The aide told Tom.

Tom thanked the young man and opened the door.

In the office he saw President Oliver sitting with a man. The men stood when they saw Tom entering the room.

"Tom, please come in. This is FBI Director Edward Wilson." Tom shook the director's hand.

"What is this about sir?" Tom asked.

"Maybe you should take a seat Tom." President Oliver suggested.

Tom cocked his head and put his hands behind his back, "I'd prefer to stand sir."

President Oliver nodded and looked over to the Wilson.

"As you are aware the cyber attack has left many systems in the United States defenseless."

"I am sir." Tom replied.

"The FBI databases have many firewalls in place to protect them from hacking, but even our systems were affected. The person or group behind the attack was desperate to get into the protective custody mainframe." The director paused before continuing "We were able to detect and we tried to build more firewalls around our databases, but they got through. This person or group now has the locations and new identities of every person within FBI protective custody."

Tom nodded, "Sir, am I too assume that you need military support in relocating these people and that is why you have come to me?"

The two men exchanged a look.

"I wish it were that simple Tom." President Oliver stated.

Director Wilson stood and approached Tom. "What I'm about to tell you has resounding implications and I know there will be anger involved, all I ask is that you please allow me to explain."

Tom looked at the director with confusion marred on his face, "of course sir."

"Rachel Scott is alive."

* * *

" _Rachel Scott is alive. Rachel Scott is alive. Rachel Scott is alive_." Replayed through Tom's brain.

He walked over to the window and stared out. Taking deep breaths to control the anger that was coursing through his body. He turned back to the president and Wilson, anger evident on his face.

"Why the hell am I being told now!" Tom yelled. He didn't allow either man to speak before continuing his tirade, "Do you understand what her death did to me? To the crew of the Nathan James? I blame myself everyday for her death."

"Admiral Chandler, we couldn't chance that someone would find out." Director Wilson said.

"I mean no disrespect Director, President Oliver, but whatever excuses your going to give for lying to me are just that... excuses. I could have been told. I should have been told." Tom replied angrily.

Tom took a deep breath, walked over to the couch across from President Oliver and sat down. Director Wilson following and sitting across from him.

"Tell me everything. I don't want any details left out. I deserve the truth." Tom demanded.

Director Wilson nodded and began speaking… "Rachel survived surgery. While she was being operated on President Michener reached out to me. He was extremely concerned for her safety as it was very apparent that there was a leak in the government as Rachel had been acquitted earlier that day and no longer had a security detail with her. Yet Curtis was able to get into a highly secure building with a weapon. To President Michener, he felt it was a little too convenient. Only a select few with extremely high security clearance knew that Rachel was still alive.

"Rachel's point of contact was Special Agent Jennifer Hammond until about six months ago when Jennifer took over the protective custody unit. Agent Hammond's point of contact in a Chicago immune group was Agent James Ryan. Agent Ryan was in very deep within the group. Their leader, Sean Marlowe, is an adamant believer that Rachel is still alive, but overall most immunes believe that she is dead….we were originally hoping to release Rachel in July two thousand fifteen, unfortunately when the immunes learned of the virus mutation they began prophesying, again, about being the chosen ones.

"We knew it wouldn't be safe for Rachel. When the red rust occurred, other reports started circulating about how again they were the chosen people to survive. We knew if we let Rachel out that she would…"

"Continue her work and determine the virus destroying the crops." Tom finished.

Wilson nodded and his statement.

"It is important to note Tom that Agent Hammond wanted you to know...she felt you had a right to know. She never shared her reasons why, but monthly she would argue for you knowing. She knew that you would want Rachel to be safe and remain in custody as long as there was a threat against her. She just felt that you needed to know."

"Agent Hammond is correct, I would have insisted Rachel remain in custody for her protection. But it doesn't negate that I should have been told."

Tom looked over the two men. He had read enough people in his life to know that there was something else.

"There's something else, isn't there sir." Tom stated.

Director Wilson inhaled and exhaled a large breath, "After the discovery of the information being hacked, Agent Hammond reached out to agents in the different cities to relocate the individuals."

Tom didn't need to be told, he just knew, "Rachel's missing isn't she?"

* * *

 _When I'm standing in the fire_

 _I will look him in the eye_

 _And I will let the devil know that_

 _I was brave enough to die_

 _And there's no hell that he can show me_

 _Steeper than my pride_

 _Cause I will never be forgotten_

 _Forever I'll fight_

 _Somebody to die for_

 _Somebody to cry for_

 _When I'm lonely_

Somebody to Die For by Hurts

* * *

Tom demanded all the information the FBI had regarding Rachel. Where she was, what her new identity was, everything. Director Wilson began to protest but President Oliver gave one look and he shut up. He assured Tom he would have all the information emailed to him within the hour.

Tom also told the two men, in no uncertain terms, that any information pertaining to Rachel would no longer be kept a secret from him and that he would be telling people he trusted with the information and that they would find Rachel. Again, Director Wilson tried to argue that this was an FBI matter, but President Oliver intervened again on Tom's behalf.

Tom left the office and immediately placed calls to Mike, Danny, Kara, Sasha and Wolf. All he asked was for the four of them to meet him as his home in thirty minutes. As Tom never was one to ask this of them, especially with such cloak and dagger, the five agreed immediately.

Tom was greeted by Ashley and Sam when he came home. They were definitely a sight for sore eyes and hugged each of them longer than he normally did. He wanted to tell the kids right then about Rachel, as them knowing wasn't a national security issue (plus he figured he had most twenty four hours before the media picked up the story), but figured he would wait until the other adults got there, that way he only had to relay the story once. Afterwards, he knew he could respect the children to "make themselves scarce".

The kids could immediately tell something was on their fathers mind. Tom had decided long ago that he would never lie to his children and he wasn't going to start now.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah dad, you're being a little weird right now." Sam stated.

"I promise I'll tell you, let's just wait until Mike, Danny, Kara, Sasha and Wolf get here okay?"

Ashley and Sam exchanged glances as their dad walked away. They knew it was something serious as Uncle Mike was coming over this late, along with Kara and Danny.

"What do you think it's about?" Sam whispered.

"I'm not sure Sam, but I don't think it's good."

The two kids didn't have to wait long to find out as within ten minutes of Tom getting home, Mike arrived. Sam and Ashley greeted him enthusiastically. Shortly after Mike arrived, Kara and Danny showed up, with Wolf and Sasha following closely behind.

Ashley lead the adults into the living room and offered them drinks while they waited. She told them that Tom had gone upstairs to shower and change quickly and would be down shortly.

Tom joined the adults, Sam and Ashley five minutes later. While he was freshly showered and changed, his mind was still racing with the news that he had been told not an hour ago.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming last minute." Tom said, shaking the Mike, Danny and Wolf's hands and giving Sasha and Kara hugs.

"Of course Tom, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"It sounded pretty urgent." Kara said.

"Let's all take a seat." Tom told everyone. Kara, Danny and Sasha took the couch with Wolf and Mike taking the open chairs. Ashley and Sam made themselves comfortable on the floor.

"What I'm going to tell you stays in this room for now. Eventually the media will pick it up, but for now..." Tom told the group trailing off. The group nodded.

"As I was leaving the office I received a call from President Oliver asking me to come in as he needed to speak to me. I assumed it was about the attack. When I arrived, not only was Oliver there but the director of the FBI was there too." Tom took a deep breath before continuing, "there is no easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to say it….Rachel is alive."

A chorus of "what's" and a "are you fucking kidding me!" cascaded through the room. Tom had to hold up his hand in an effort to get the group to be quiet.

"While I didn't use the choice language you just used Mike, that was my reaction as well. Rachel survived the surgery. Michener reached out to the FBI and had her taken into protective custody. Long story short...the FBI had undercovers within the immune factions across the United States who reported that it wasn't safe to have Rachel come out of protective custody."

"Dad, why would the FBI take her into custody in the first place?" Sam asked.

"The person who shot Rachel, he was an immune. He felt that Rachel never should have made the cure and that is why he shot her."

"But why not just give her a security detail? Why take her and lie to everyone?" Ashley argued.

"Ash, I wish I knew. The FBI and President Michener felt this was the best option to keep Rachel safe."

"Tom." Mike said, "if it wasn't safe, why the hell did they tell you now?"

Before Tom continued, he looked over to Ashley and Sam. Ashley immediately picked up on her father's look.

"Come on Sam, let's head upstairs and watch a movie."

Sam agreed, having also seen the look Tom gave. The children got up and went upstairs. The adults waited to continue talking until they heard a bedroom door close upstairs.

"The FBI servers got breached from the attack didn't they sir?" Kara asked.

"Whoever is behind the attack deliberately went after the servers. They wanted to know who was in protective custody."

"But they could have been looking for anyone." Sasha pointed out.

"I would have said the same thing except that when the FBI sent agents to relocate Rachel they discovered she is missing. If she's the only one missing…"

"Then they were looking for her." Danny finished.

"Which also means that someone knew she wasn't dead and that she was in protective custody." Wolf supplied.

"If that is the case, not only are we dealing with a cyber attack, but we are dealing with a breach in security, a breach that starts in the FBI but goes much further."

The group sat in silence for a moment, digesting the information.

"What's the plan sir?" Danny asked.

"The FBI is sending me all their files on Rachel." Tom said and looked at his watch, "I should have already received the encrypted file. We need to find out where she was relocated too. Send a team there to do some recon, find out about her life. She only would have been abducted in the last ten to twelve hours, someone may have seen or heard something."

Kara got up and headed to Tom's study and grabbed his laptop. He logged into the computer and his secure email. He handed the laptop back to Kara who began opening the attachments and begin the decryption process. The file was extensive and when all was said and done the FBI had sent over a hundred pages in documents. To divvy out the work Tom had Kara print the documents. Once printed, Kara gave each person a handful and they began looking through for pertinent information.

"Found it!" Sasha shouted, "They relocated her to Bremerton, Washington. Makes sense, if the FBI needed immediate assistance all they would need to do is reach out to Naval command and Rachel could be picked up."

"I found her new identification" Wolf told the group and showed the group the picture. Rachel's hair had been changed to a deep brown and she had glasses on.

Danny took the picture, "well it worked for Superman." When the rest of them looked at him confused, he continued, "hello, all Clark did was put on a pair of glasses and people didn't put two and two together."

"He's a comic book character Danny. This is real life." Kara said to her husband.

"Okay, but do you all remember the actor, Henry Cavill...he played Superman in the movie Man of Steel." Danny paused to allow the group to think and when he got a chorus of "yeahs" he continued, "After the movie came out, Henry was curious why people would do that, ignore the glaring similarities. He wore a superman shirt around Times Square in New York City without glasses on. He had a friend record him and when he had the glasses on, people ignored him. It was like they didn't recognize him. " He held up the picture of Rachel, "the changes are so subtle that to the normal person they wouldn't notice the similarities, even with the ration cards."

Tom took the paper from Danny and looked at the picture for a moment before speaking. "Her new name was Lauren Anderson. Do we know where she was working?"

The group shuffled through the stack of papers, "got it" Mike said, "they had her as an associate professor at University of Washington."

"Danny, Kara...how do you guys feel about a trip to Seattle?"

* * *

AN: So Henry Cavill really did do this! Inside Edition reported it and he spoke about it on Jimmy Kimmel. It's pretty funny. So if people can't recognize someone as famous as Henry Cavill, I doubt anyone would recognize Rachel in this "new world" post red flu, even with ration cards. Henry did this little experiment for the movie Batman v. Superman, but as that movie was released in 2016 (IRL), for the purpose of this fiction he did this experiment with Man of Steel (released 2014).


	3. Chapter 3

**Come for You**

 **Chapter 3**

Pairing: Tom and Rachel

Rating: T (possibly M, but more for language)

Disclaimer: Yeah so the last I checked, I still didn't own anything.

Author's Notes: I honestly don't remember if Rachel's shooter, Curtis, was given a last name, so I'm going to give him one. Don't forget to review. Also, I know absolutely NOTHING about the FBI. I don't know what agents would put in case notes. I know nothing about WITSEC. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2! You guys rock!

Jennparis: who knows what really went on behind the scenes. I've read conflicting things, so it's tough to know. I **do personally believe** , just based on episode 12 and 13 and what the writers had Tex say to Rachel (her and Tom being able to talk about their unresolved feelings) and Tom telling her to "find him" that originally the intention may not have been to kill her off.

One of the producers came out after season 3 started (or possibly ended) and people were so upset about Rachel being killed off that they tried to "justify" by saying the ship needed to be able to solve the crisis of the virus mutating without her, but honestly to me it felt like a cop out.

I think my biggest issue is that we, as fans, got absolutely **NO** closure when it came to Rachel. We were left to believe for a year that she would be okay (hell she was shot on the right side of her body, as she brings her left arm up to cover the wound). Instead we are told its 154 days later and bam here's her face on a ration card. We got a funeral for Frankie who no one had an invested interest in, yet for Rachel we got nothing.

* * *

 _No matter what gets in my way_

 _As long as there's still life in me_

 _No matter what, remember_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

 _Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

 _And I'd fight for you,_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you,_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _-_ I'd Come For You by Nickelback

* * *

 **Quantico, Virginia**

Jennifer sat at her desk, why she was still at work at one am was beyond her. She wished she was at home in bed, but something had been nagging at her all day and she wanted the building to be dead before she began her snooping.

After she had returned to her office, reached out to local agents to move people she had sat back and relaxed. She got to thinking about the WITSEC database and wondered if they had been affected by the hack. She called a friend over at WITSEC and learned that their mainframe was holding.

Jennifer was a bit perplexed. Why would the hackers deliberately target their database? WITSEC had much more high profile witnesses. FBI protective custody was very different from WITSEC. They still relocated and gave new identities but the people they protected weren't involved in high profile cases that the US District Attorney was prosecuting. She put it in the back of her mind until she was informed that all but one of the people were relocated and the person they couldn't find was Rachel.

She immediately got on the phone with the local field agents who informed her that when they arrived at Rachel's residence it was very apparent that Rachel had been forcibly taken. The front door was ajar and the house showed signs of a struggle. Whoever had taken Rachel, she hadn't gone without a fight.

At this her suspicions were confirmed, the hack wasn't an accident. Whomever was behind it knew that Rachel was alive and in protective custody and they wanted her. As only four people; her, James, Edward and Jonathan, Rachel's new handler; knew about her existence, Jennifer knew the leak came from the FBI. Either from Edward, James or Jonathan. She hated thinking this way about her coworkers. Her security clearance was incredibly high, so she knew she needed to do some digging. Jennifer decided to wait until the middle of the night when only a skeleton crew was a the building and none of her team would be there.

Jennifer took a deep breath, logged into the server and began digging.

* * *

Tom walked into the kitchen bleary eyed. They had been up half the night going over all the documents. Danny and Kara had gone home to pack their bags and brought Frankie back to stay with Tom for the short time they would be out of town. Tom didn't mind, Frankie was almost three and a great kid. Ashley loved watching him and babysat quite often for Kara and Danny. Mike, Sasha and Wolf all ended up crashing at Tom's place. Mike in the guest room, Sasha took Ashley's room (as Ashley agreed to share with Sam) and Wolf ended up on the couch.

Most of the documents in Rachel's file were notes by her handler, who for most of the time was Jennifer Hammond. Jennifer kept thorough notes. Tom could tell, from reading them, that Jennifer really cared about Rachel and was constantly arguing for her to be released from protective custody. Jennifer made impassioned pleas but they were always denied. Rachel's new handler, a man by the name of Jonathan, wasn't as invested in Rachel as Jennifer had been. His notes were specific and to the point, no emotion involved. She was a job as far as he was concerned.

Tom started a strong pot of coffee and sat down on one of the bar stools. He was joined by Mike not five minutes later.

"Morning"

"Morning Mike, how'd you sleep?"

"Not bad, thanks for letting us crash."

"Thanks for trying to help me find Rachel."

"As if any of us would be anywhere else."

Tom smiled at his friend.

"So you gonna talk to me." Mike said after a few moments of companionable silence.

"About what?" Tom asked getting up to grab some coffee cups for the two of them.

"I don't know Tom...Rachel."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit."

"Mike"

"Tom, we've been friends for how long now?" Mike asked and went into the kitchen.

"Almost twenty years."

"Exactly...so don't give me this crap that there's nothing to talk about." Mike paused, "I saw you Tom...those months after...she died. You wouldn't talk. Now you need too."

Tom sighed, "I..I don't know what to feel...what to think."

"That's understandable. This has thrown us all. We all mourned her."

"I blame myself." Tom admitted

"It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it. I didn't pull the trigger...but I wasn't there. She came to me. I could tell she wanted to talk about more than just where Michener was sending her. Instead all I did was tell to find me when she got back.

"I go through it every day. What if I had invited her into the room? What if I had said let's go to the bar and talk? Instead I wanted to go to bed and Rachel was shot. It became too much."

"What became too much?" Mike probed.

"Everything. I failed Darien, my dad, Tex. I failed Rachel. I couldn't protect any of these people that I cared about."

"Well that's something." Mike responded.

"What?"

"Tom, maybe it's time you admit your feelings regarding Rachel."

Tom raised his eyebrows in response and Mike smirked, "You're in love with Rachel. And it scared you because you had just lost Darien. You had punished Danny and Kara for their relationship and here you were in love with Rachel."

Before Tom could respond, a female voice spoke "Uncle Mike is right dad."

Ashley came into the room, grabbed her dad's coffee cup and poured cups for the two men and herself.

"I remember seeing you and Rachel after we got on the Nathan James. I know we only stayed on the ship for about two weeks but I was watching the entire time dad. How even when you guys fought there was a respect. How you would consult her on rebuilding Baltimore, even though you really had no reason to consult her, you just wanted to talk to her. I saw the little glances you two would give each other. The way you would have done anything for her, to protect her.

"I know you loved mom...but the feelings you were starting to have for Rachel were very real and I could tell she shared these feelings."

"But both of you are stubborn as hell." Mike interjected.

"I can't imagine how hard it's been for you dad." Ashley continued "First you lost mom, which I think you had somewhat prepared yourself for. You didn't know if we were okay. Millions were dying, you could prepare yourself for the possibility of us not surviving. With Rachel, you couldn't prepare yourself for that."

Ashley reached out and took her dad's hand, "I will always miss mom dad, but I want you to be happy and you haven't been. I heard you cry after you learned mom was dead. When I heard you cry after you learned about Rachel, it was different. It was a different kind of heartbreak. I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how."

Tom pulled Ashley into a hug, "oh, baby, it wasn't your job to help me grieve."

"Dad, you and Rachel have been given this second chance. You need to find her. You need to tell her that you love her and you need to bring her home."

Their hug was interrupted when Frankie came running into the room asking Ashley for some cereal. Ashley pulled away from her dad and helped Frankie. Tom and Mike took their coffee and went outside to the patio.

"You've got one smart kid there Tom." Mike said and took a swig of his coffee.

Tom smiled, "that I do. And obviously a very observant one too."

They stood in companionable silence drinking their coffee for a few moments before Wolf and Sasha joined them outside, each with their own cups of coffee. They discussed what the plan was for the day. Sasha said she would make some calls to University of Washington to find out as much as she could about Rachel's "work" life. Tom told the team that he would reach out to Jennifer Hammond to find out if Rachel was indeed the only one that wasn't relocated and if so, they could proceed with the theory of it being an inside job. Mike said he would reach out to Naval Intelligence to see if they had any more information about the hack, where it originated, who caused it, etc…

Ashley poked her head out the door, "hey dad, there is an FBI agent at the door. She said her name is Jennifer Hammond and that she needs to speak to you."

The four adults exchanged glances and rushed inside. They saw a tall, blonde standing in the foyer.

"Admiral Thomas Chandler?" she asked

Tom went over to her and reached out his hand, she took it and shook it. "I'm Tom Chandler."

"I'm FBI Agent Jennifer Hammond. Rachel's abduction wasn't an accident."

Tom lead her into the living room, where she took a seat, the other four adults around her. Tom quickly introduced everyone, then allowed Jennifer to take over.

"After the hack and I had sent agents to the locations I got to wondering if WITSEC's servers had been breached as well. I called a friend over there and learned that their servers were holding. While I was concerned and confused I didn't become overly concerned until I learned that Rachel was the only person in protective custody that local agents were unable to relocate.

"I immediately spoke to the agents who told me that her front door was ajar and the house showed signs of a struggle. I called in our crime scene investigators to gather as much evidence as they could. I believe they are still processing the house as I ordered everything be processed. The forensics will be done by the Seattle FBI.

"After I got off the phone with them, my suspicions went into overdrive. It seemed too convenient that it was the protective custody servers that were being targeted. As only four people should have known of Rachel being in protective custody, I began digging. It was definitely hard to dig through coworkers and the director of the FBI's emails, computer movements, personal finances but I knew that the leak came from within.

"As you're here, I'm assuming you found the leak?" Tom asked.

Jennifer nodded, "The leak didn't come from any of the four of us who knew, it came from an Agent Julie Hammond, she's based her in Saint Louis."

"How in the hell did she find out?" Mike asked.

"Is she in custody?" Sasha asked.

"To answer your question" Jennifer said looking at Sasha, "Yes, she has been taken into custody. I questioned her before coming here.

"I had discovered that Julie received an email from Jonathan. He inadvertantly sent an email meant for me to her. Julie confirmed that she did in fact receive the email. The email essentially stated that Rachel was demanding to be released from protective custody or for Admiral Chandler to be told.

"Any FBI agent who survived the red flu and the famine knows about Rachel Scott and Tom Chandler. It wasn't difficult for her to put two and two together. She admitted that she began to do some digging to find out the legtimacy of the email. She was able to glean enough information that Rachel was in fact alive and in protective custody.

"Why would she sell out Rachel? End her career? Possibly end up in prison?" Wolf asked Jennifer.

"I wondered that myself...and...well…"

"Why did she do it?" Tom asked.

"She claims she did it for the money, fifty thousand dollars was deposited into her bank account three weeks ago and another fifty thousand the day before the attack."

"Where you able to trace the payment?" Mike questioned.

"We're still working on it." Jennifer responded

"You sound like you don't believe that" Tom stated.

Jennifer took a deep breath, "It sounded...fishy..to me..especially once I learned more about her past."

"Which is?" Sasha asked.

"Julie is an immune. Quite a few FBI agents are. This isn't a red flag. The red flag came when I learned she was originally assigned to the Orlando branch...Julie admitted to me that she was...is...engaged to Curtis Mathieson."

"It is about revenge." Tom said angrily.

Jennifer nodded, "She admitted that she sold the information to a group called El Norte, who promised they would make everyone especially Tom Chandler and Rachel Scott, her words, pay for what was done to Curtis."

Mike and Tom exchanged a quick glance with each other when Jennifer said the name El Norte. While it wasn't caught by Sasha or Wolf, Jennifer did see it.

Sasha spoke up, "While I can see why Julie wanted revenge for Curtis, why sell out Rachel? All she would have had to do is find a way to reveal that Rachel was alive and he would have been taken off of death row until a new trial...furthermore why would the people who hacked us give a shit about Rachel? Why would they feel the need to kidnap her? What is the end game?"

"Rachel is a pawn." Mike spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked.

Tom cleared his throat, "in late 2013, the Nathan James last deployment before we were sent to the arctic, we were sent to Venezuela. There was a coup against the current president. The group, known as El Norte, was the catalyst behind the coup.

"The current president was behaving more like a dictator, the United States government sent us to assist El Norte in the coup. All we were to do is provide military support and train their soldiers. We weren't to be involved in any other way." Tom finished.

"We had been there for a few weeks when the leader of El Norte, Juan Rodriguez...his son was kidnapped. Juan was sent proof of life, but his son was being tortured. When we learned where he was being held, Naval Command authorized us to lead the mission to recover his son." Mike continued.

"I lead the mission" Tom stated "I promised Juan I would return his son. I had every confidence in our intel and our ability. Unfortunately when we arrived we were ambushed. While the Navy had no fatalities, we lost some of Juan's men."

"When we finally made it into the compound we found Juan's son, he had been beheaded. We brought the body back...but Juan was...inconsolable." Mike continued.

"He blamed the Navy, and me personally, for the loss of his son. He made threats, but none of us took them seriously as he had just lost his son." Tom finished.

"So when Julia relayed that Rachel was alive, Juan saw it as a perfect reason to get revenge on Tom." Jennifer concluded.

Wolf shook his head, "It still doesn't make any sense. If he wants to hurt Tom, wouldn't Ashley and Sam be more valuable targets?"

"They would if they didn't attend a private school and we weren't in the capital, with military personnel and secret service everywhere." Tom answered "I'm guessing El Norte discovered Rachel spent time with us and that we were friends."

Jennifer sighed. The group looked over to see a guilty look on her face.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I feel like this was all my fault now, figuring out who was behind the hack and who leaked Rachel's information...and now hearing how El Norte is tied to Admiral Chandler. Have you had a chance to read over all my case notes?"

The group shook their heads.

"We were more focused on figuring out her identity, where she was, where she worked and then trying to tie it to her abduction. I have read over some of them, but most..." Tom said and then pointed to a stack of papers on the coffee table. "I haven't gone through, why?"

"Part of your job as a handler is relaying the person's emotional state. We have to be detailed in our notes about it. Rachel was fragile in the beginning of her protective custody. I was concerned, so I went the extra mile with her. Unlike other people I'd handled over the years, I went to Washington every couple of weeks to check on Rachel.

"Rachel knew that nothing we talked about could be held in confidence but she spoke freely, especially about you Tom."

Tom cocked his head and stared at Jennifer. "I put in my notes that Rachel is in love with you. It wouldn't have taken Juan long to discover this if he had even a half a dozen people reading over the notes. The men who abducted Rachel were already in Washington...If I hadn't done that... Rachel would be here...Juan Rodriguez wouldn't have taken her and she wouldn't be who the hell knows where...this is one of those moments that I truly regret doing my job so damn well."


	4. Chapter 4

Come For You

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still own nothing in regards to The Last Ship, because if I did 1) Rachel would still be alive and 2) we most definitely would have a premiere date for season 5!

Rating: T (possibly M, but mainly for language)

Pairing: Tom/Rachel

Author's Notes: Don't forget to review! I wanted to have Mike and Tom tell their "version" of events so that when Juan tells his there is a significant difference. Everyone has their own truths and sometimes they align and sometimes they don't.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. I really appreciate it.

Also, I'm making assumptions that the cyber attack didn't take out everything. Cyberattacks that we have seen IRL have been targeted, so this is a targeted attack.

* * *

 _When I'm standing in the fire_

 _I will look him in the eye_

 _And I will let the devil know that_

 _I was brave enough to die_

 _And there's no hell that he can show me_

 _Steeper than my pride_

 _Cause I will never be forgotten_

 _Forever I'll fight_

 _Somebody to die for_

 _Somebody to cry for_

 _When I'm lonely_

Somebody to Die For by Hurts

* * *

Rachel rolled over with a groan. Her head was spinning. She slowly sat up and winced as she put weight on her right wrist. She felt around, she didn't think it was broken but it most definitely was sprained. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get her bearings.

She was in a room with very little light. There was a door at one end and a cot at the other. The room was the size of a closet.

She shook her head trying to remember what the hell happened. Her memory was fuzzy but she remembered opening the door and it being slammed into her. As soon as that happened she realized that whomever was there was to hurt her. She tried to run to the kitchen to hit the panic button that Jennifer had made sure was installed, but she didn't make it. She tried to fight off whoever was taking her with no luck.

Rachel had only been terrified one other time in her life, after she was shot. She was terrified now. She didn't know where she was and who had taken her, but she also wasn't stupid enough to believe that whomever her captives were didn't know her true identity. She had been worried when she had heard about the cyber attack, but as she hadn't heard from Jonathan, she tried to keep her worries at bay.

She was broken from her thoughts when the door opened and two armed guards came into the room. They walked over and grabbed her from the floor and pushed her out of the room. She decided there wasn't a point of protesting and instead tried to take everything in. They lead her through a maze of hallways, until they came upon a large open room. A man sat a table full of papers. He was surrounded by a half a dozen other men.

"Bring her over here." he ordered his men.

The men pushed her over to a chair opposite from the man and she sat down.

"Doctor Rachel Scott. Creator of the cure. Shot and killed by the immune Curtis Mathieson on February twenty fourth two thousand fifteen….well supposedly shot and killed as you are now my guest."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Juan Rodriguez and these.." he gestured to the men around him "are my soldiers."

"Why am I here?" Rachel demanded.

"Oh my dear, you are here for one reason only, Tom Chandler."

Rachel looked at Juan in confusion, "Tom?"

"He never told you did he?"

"Told me what?"

"I figured he would have told his lover after all."

Rachel glared at the man, "Tom and I were not lovers" she sneered.

"But you are in love with him." Juan replied

Rachel crossed her arms and gave the man a scowl.

"No need to confirm Dr. Scott. I've read your FBI file so I know you are in love with him, which means he will do anything to get you back."

"Just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean he feels the same." Rachel stated wanting to defend Tom but not being able to deny that she knew he would come after her. He had shown, hell yelled at her, many times how valuable she was.

Juan laughed at Rachel's statement, "whether the man loves you the way you love him is of inconsequence to me. I know Tom Chandler and he will come for you."

"Tom coming after me doesn't explain why I'm here and what he didn't tell me" Rachel hissed.

"Tom Chandler and his crew came to Venezuela in October two thousand thirteen. They were here to assist and train my soldiers, El Norte."

"Why?"

"El Norte was behind a coup to oust the president. The United States sent the Nathan James to keep Venezuela as an ally, as I had agreed to trade, ports and other deals when I became president."

"And what does any of this have to do with Tom?"

"Impatient aren't we...my son, Jose, was kidnapped by the president's men. Tom Chandler had my son tortured and killed! Oh he and the navy pretended that they weren't behind it. The navy even allowed Chandler to lead a mission to retrieve my son. Instead he was returned to me in a body bag. Chandler claimed he had been beheaded."

"I don't believe for one second that Tom beheaded your son."

"Then how come my son is dead!" Juan yelled.

"Because missions can go to bloody hell! Shit can happen and people die!" Rachel shouted back.

"If that were so how come as soon as they returned the Navy pulled the Nathan James from Venezuela? How come after they left I heard reports from my men that Tom Chandler was the one who killed my son?"

"Did you ever think that maybe your men lied to you in an attempt to make you cut ties to the United States." Rachel snapped back.

"I trust my men. Tom Chandler killed my son….and when he gets here he will chant my name before I kill you in front of him."

* * *

Jennifer left not much longer after her confession and admission of guilt. She felt she would be of more use to them at the Saint Louis field office. When she knew more she would let them know.

Kara and Danny checked in. They had been able to make contact with the local Seattle field office, who contacted Edward and allowed them access to Rachel's house. When they arrived, crime scene investigators were finishing up. They told Danny and Kara that they had collected some blood samples and fingerprints. They would rush the processing. Danny and Kara then spoke to all of Rachel's neighbors. Some could give details on the make and model of the vehicles (black SUV, either Ford or Toyota, tinted windows) with partial plates in front of the house and descriptions of the men (three to four, mid to late twenties, hispanic, all wearing black, no identifiable tattoos or piercings). They did hear a commotion and 911 was called. Danny said that the Seattle field office would be reaching out to the Bremerton police department and they would have the recording and be able to speak to the responding officers.

Mike, Sasha and Wolf left around ten to head to their respective homes to shower and change. They said they would be back as soon as possible. Tom told them they didn't need to rush back as there was no new evidence, none of them would hear of it.

Around one, Tom was in the kitchen cooking some macaroni and cheese for lunch when Ashley yelled for him to get into the living room.

"What's wrong Ash?" Tom asked.

She didn't respond, she just pointed to the TV. Tom looked and saw a picture of Rachel on the screen. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with this breaking news. We have just received a communique from a Venezuelan terrorist group known as El Norte. We want to warn our viewers, what you are about to witness is graphic, so viewer discretion is advised."

The camera cut to the video which went full screen.

A man stood in the frame and began speaking…

"The United States has been victim of a cyber attack. El Norte is responsible for this attack. I am, Juan Rodriguez, the leader of El Norte. The United States is now at our will."

The camera cut to Rachel. Her mouth was covered with duck-tape, tears were streaming down her face. She had a black and blue bump on her forehead. Her arms were tied behind the chair she sat in. When she struggled against the binding, she was backhanded across the face.

Tom put his hand to his mouth as Ashley gasped.

"Citizens of the United States you were lied to by your government. The creator of the cure, Doctor Rachel Scott, is not dead."

The camera cut back to Juan, who was now holding a picture, "The United States sanctioned the killing of my son, Jose Rodriguez. The arranged for him to be kidnapped, tortured and killed. Tom Chandler beheaded my son. Tom Chandler is no savior. He is a killer. The United States will pay."

* * *

Author's Notes: This was a tough chapter to write. We know from the previews for season 5 that El Norte is behind the attack. We also know from the preview that the leader says he wants Tom to "chant his name". As the season hasn't began airing yet (damn you TNT), we have no idea why El Norte attacked. I still haven't figured out his motivation other than revenge (like what he wants from the United States) and I don't think I'm going to go into details with that. Generally terrorists attack because there is something they don't agree with (politics, religion). We don't really know why. So please don't expect me to go into depth with El Norte's "logical" reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

Come For You

Chapter 5

Pairing: Tom and Rachel

Rating: T (possibly M, but for language only)

Disclaimer: yup, still own nothing except the original characters. I don't own any of the flashback from the show (seasons 1 and 2).

Author's Notes: At bottom

* * *

 _Stay with me, don't let me go_

 _Cause I can't be without you_

 _Just stay with me and hold me close_

 _Because I've built my world around you_

 _And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

 _So stay with me, just stay with me_

-Stay With Me, Danity Kane

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Tom. He tried to make heads and tails of what the report had said. When Mike, Sasha and Wolf returned the three tried to keep Tom occupied with going through the remaining files. Tom knew they couldn't do anything yet. He and Mike received calls from President Oliver's chief of staff that evening indicating they were to come to a meeting to the speak to President Oliver, The Secretary of Defense, Pamela Inglehart, and the Chief of Naval Operations, Paul Zehner, the next day at ten am.

Tom barely slept that night. His mind replaying the day over and over.

" _Rachel Scott is alive."_

" _Rachel's missing isn't she?"_

" _I..I don't know what to feel...what to think."_

" _I blame myself."_

" _I failed Darien, my dad, Tex. I failed Rachel. I couldn't protect any of these people that I cared about."_

" _You're in love with Rachel."_

" _I know you loved mom...but the feelings you were starting to have for Rachel were very real and I could tell she shared these feelings."_

" _When I heard you cry after you learned about Rachel, it was different. It was a different kind of heartbreak."_

" _Dad, you and Rachel have been given this second chance. You need to find her. You need to tell her that you love her and you need to bring her home."_

* * *

Tom and Mike arrived at the White House promptly at ten. They were escorted into the Oval Office where everyone was waiting for them.

The men recounted to the men the mission to Venezuela and everything that occurred down to the most minute detail. When they were done, President Oliver spoke up.

"As Commander in Chief, I have spoken with Pamela and Paul and we have all agreed...Admiral Chandler and Admiral Slattery you are hereby authorized to use any and all means available to you to rescue Doctor Rachel Scott and to...end...the threat that Juan Rodriguez and El Norte pose to the United States."

"Thank you sir" Tom said, "But as admirals, we no longer have ships we are in command of."

President Oliver nodded to Paul, who got up and went to the door. They waited patiently until returned moments later.

Tom and Mike turned and stood when they saw Paul reenter the room with Kara and Andrea.

"Commanders Green and Garnett have graciously volunteered the Nathan James and the Jeffrey Michener to lead this mission." Paul told the men.

"We insisted sir" Andrea said.

"Rachel is family sir. The crew of the Nathan James will do anything for family."

"So will the Michener."

Tom went over to the women and shook their hands. Mike followed suit.

"I thought you were in Seattle?" Tom asked Kara.

"As soon as Danny and I saw the news report...I knew I needed to do something. I got on the first flight back to Saint Louis."

"She rushed into my office, damn near ignoring protocol and demanded that the Nathan James be given authorization to rescue Doctor Scott." Paul told the men. "Commander Garnett arrived not moments later, offering the Michener."

"Get the James and Michener ready, get the crew ready. Rescue Doctor Scott and end Juan Rodriguez." Pamela told the group.

Mike, Tom, Andrea and Kara responded in unison "we will", saluted and left the Oval Office.

* * *

The group headed to Tom's office to make preparations.

Tom sat at his desk, while the other 3 sat in the available chairs around the room. Tom had asked his assistant to get laptops for Kara and Andrea. Mike went down to his own office to get his.

"One of the first things we need to do is tell the crews. Both need to know everything." Tom told the group.

"I would say about half of the Nathan James has seen the video." Kara told them, "I've already had Miller, Burk, O'Connor, Bacon, Gator, Granderson and the Master Chief reach out to me for confirmation. When I informed them the video was real and Rachel is alive, they immediately asked when we were leaving to rescue her."

"While a majority of the Michener crew didn't work with Rachel, they know who she is and they too have been reaching out asking if we can assist in the rescue operation." Andrea told them. "Their willingness to save her...well..it means a lot and I had to act on their requests."

"I'd like to thank the crew's personally." Tom told Andrea and Kara. The women nodded and said they would make sure it happened.

Tom's aide came in with computers for Andrea and Kara just as Mike returned.

"Venezuela is two thousand twenty three nautical miles from here." Kara told the group.

"I think our best bet is to go full speed to Puerto Rico and then drop down to twelve knots the rest of the way to Venezuela to maintain radio silence." Mike said.

Tom sat back thinking, "It will take us four days to get to Venezuela. Do we all think Rachel has four days when if we travel at full speed we could be there in two? Do we believe we need to maintain radio silence?"

Mike, Kara and Andrea pondered his questions for a moment.

"Admiral" Andrea said, "I've watched the video more times than I care to admit. I don't think he is going to hurt Rachel, not yet. He wants you. She is bait. He may torture her, but he won't kill her."

"Well, then let's get this mission planned. The sooner we head out, the sooner we find Rachel and the sooner this ends."

* * *

Hours later the decision was made that Mike and Tom would remain on the Nathan James. The James mission would be to rescue Rachel. The Michener's mission would be to locate and eradicate all of the El Norte forces within Venezuela. They would work together to take down Juan.

Kara suggested having the Nathan James head to Venezuela at full speed, as once they were there they would be able to start sending out recon's to figure out where Rachel was being held. The Michener would slow to 12 knots after Puerto Rico so that she couldn't be detected by El Norte.

The decision was made to leave Norfolk in two days, as provisions and ammunition needed to be loaded on the ships for the voyage. While they were all hopeful that Rachel could be found and El Norte taken down within a month, they were preparing for months at sea.

The day they were scheduled to leave, Tom requested that both crews gather on the deck of the Nathan James. It would be a tight fit, but he felt it was important for him to talk to both crews', at the same time, about their upcoming mission.

"Attention" Master Chief Russell yelled to the two crews as Tom and Mike walked out to join them.

"At ease" Tom told the crew.

"As you are all aware the United States was victim of a cyber attack four days. Juan Rodriguez from the terrorist group El Norte has claimed responsibility. Part of the attack also included hacking the FBI protective custody mainframe. Through this hack they learned that Doctor Rachel Scott is not in fact dead, but in protective custody. Doctor Scott has been kidnapped by El Norte and is their hostage. The video released shows proof of life. The video also states that I killed Juan Rodriguez's son. This is false. Our mission is two-fold. The Nathan James will be leading the mission to rescue Doctor Scott. The Michener, you will be leading the mission to dismantle El Norte. We will work in tandem to take out Juan Rodriguez. Dismissed."

* * *

The two days at sea were tough for Tom. He was stir crazy. There wouldn't be anything for him to do until they reached Venezuela and the recon could begin. He tried to be as useful as possible, but the Nathan James ran like a well oiled machine now. Half the crew was still the original crew he and Mike had taken to the arctic. Many had refused to be transferred to other ships. This was their family.

He decided to head to the flight deck to get some fresh air. He was found by Mike about ten minutes after he got out there.

"Tom"

"Mike"

"Going stir crazy as well?" Mike asked.

Tom laughed, "It definitely is a little different not being the one in charge and harping out orders."

Mike nodded.

"It definitely gives me too much time to think about things." Tom said.

"Such as?"

"The last conversations I had with Rachel. They weren't pleasant to say the least."

"Understandable."

" _Did you do it?"..._

" _God damn it Rachel!"_

" _Yes, I did it! I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"_

" _I saw you a half hour before I left the ship. You said you were on the verge of a breakthrough."_

" _I was…"_

" _But you didn't tell me you had to kill Niels to do it!"_

" _I was hoping to avoid getting blood on your hands."_

" _I already have blood on my hands. You put it there."_

"Jeffrey asked me what I was going to do with her. At that point I hadn't decided yet."

"What was there really to decide? Rachel broke the law." Mike pointed out.

Tom turned to Mike, "When I told her...that I would be turning her over to civilian authorities to face charges and that she would be confined to quarters and could no longer be in public places on the ship...her face...She asked me if this was really what I wanted."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it had never been about what I wanted...I had never seen her so...broken. What was worse was knowing that I played a part in causing it."

"Tom you didn't tell her to kill Niels." Mike pointed out.

"No...but I forced her to work with him. She didn't want to. It was all over her face, the horror, disgust...but I told her if I could talk to the man who killed my wife, she could too to get what we needed." Tom paused before continuing, "It was even harder to make the decision once I heard from Miller, Doc Rios and Bertrice how Sorenson treated Rachel."

"What did he do?" Mike questioned.

"He was obsessed with her. Miller, Rios and Bertrice reported how he constantly flirted with her and Rachel would flirt back so she could get what she needed from him."

"Again Tom, you didn't force her to make the decision to kill him. She did it out of revenge."

Tom sighed, "There was just so much left unsaid between us. I could have talked to her after my shrapnel injury...but I didn't."

" _Just trying to keep you from bleeding to death. I still do know how to use my powers for good."_

" _We thought you might have been the fifth...it was touch and go there for awhile."_

" _Still gonna need to operate to remove this souvenir I found behind your liver."_

" _That can wait."_

" _Actually it can't. The shrapnel can move and cut you."_

" _I'm not going under...not now."_

" _Stubborn as ever!"_

" _Says the pot to the kettle….Rachel….Thank you."_

"Tom, we will find her and you and her will have time to do all the talking you need to do."

* * *

Tom, Mike, Danny, Miller, Wolf and Sasha spent the two days waiting for the Michener doing recon. The Nathan James would send the UAV and bird up and then the team would head out to recon. Most of the locations turned out to be false leads. Finally on the third day of recon, Cobra team reported that their location seemed to be valid. The mission was planned and the two teams headed out with the Nathan James and Michener providing support.

Cobra and Vulture teams arrived to a warehouse approximately 2 kilometers inland. The two teams surrounded the structure.

"Cobra team, this is Vulture." Tom said "We see no movement."

"Vulture, this is Cobra." Danny responded, "clear on this side as well."

The two teams began making their way towards the building, clearing as they went. Once inside, the two teams cleared the building quickly and discovered that it had been deserted recently. Tom ordered the teams to gather whatever evidence they could to take back to the ships to determine where they took Rachel.

"Tom" Mike called from one of the other rooms, "You better come see this."

Tom headed towards Mike, Danny, Miller and Wolf. Mike nodded towards some papers laying on a table. As Tom approached he realized they weren't papers, but pictures.

"I'm sorry Tom" Mike stated and walked away from the table. Miller, Danny and Wolf followed suit.

Tom looked down at the pictures. They were all of Rachel. Bruised...beaten..and tortured.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please don't forget to review. So we know the capitol is now in Saint Louis and guess what, they rebuilt the White House. I honestly don't know which characters, if any, were killed off in season 3 or 4 (as I don't own either on DVD). I've checked Wikipedia and it only lists some of the major characters, so if any of them were killed off, and I have them alive now, just go with it. And finally, I'm not military, so if I screw up on anything regarding the Navy and decorum and protocol, I apologize. Tom's flashbacks/memories will be italicized.

I'm working on another story and did a google search on "Rachel Scott The Last Ship" (I needed some background information that I didn't know about the character) and one of the items is, low and behold, a TV guide article written right after season 3 started. The author makes some really great points, which validate why, as fans, we were (hell are) so livid about what was done in regards to Rachel...

"But while _The Last Ship_ giveth an answer, it taketh away too, because we're finding it hard to believe she's really dead. **The story moves on from her death entirely too quickly — jumping straight into complications surround distribution of the cure that feels like a deliberate distraction. All we get for proof of Scott's demise is some lip service in the opening monologue from President Michener as he addresses the nation,** as well as the invention of a new formula that determines the number of people needed to receive the contagious cure for it to spread — a.k.a."The Scott Effect." Scott's face is also printed on some newly created rations as a way to memorialize her, but that's it. **No body. No flashback to the night of her death. Nothing. Is this really enough to solidify the cold exit of a character who's been at the forefront of the show for two seasons?** We're having serious doubts she's actually gone — especially since the episode's major events feel like huge red herrings."


	6. Chapter 6

Come For You chapter 6

Pairing: Tom and Rachel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters. I don't any of the script that I took from the show either for flashbacks/memories.

Author's Notes: This was such a hard chapter to write! I've increased the rating, just for this chapter, to an M. It is strictly for language and torture. I'm not going to be extremely specific but if any mention of torture triggers or offends you...I just want you to be aware. I hate the idea of Rachel being tortured but there is a purpose to it. Juan Rodriguez isn't operating with a full deck. Rachel's memories/flashbacks are in italics.

After much thought, I decided to take down Everybody Knows, but only for revisions. Doing all the writing I've been doing recently I've realized that while I love my premise, some of what I wrote I didn't like and what to make some changes. I promise I will repost the story and I hope everyone will read the revision.

* * *

 _Hold on, I still want you_

 _Come back, I still need you_

 _Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

 _I swear to love you all my life_

 _Hold on, I still need you_

-Hold On by Chord Overstreet

* * *

Rachel was dragged into a room with a table. She was forced to sit in a metal chair. While her arms were left free, her feet were placed in chains hooked to the floor. She saw a video camera mounted in the corner. She could only imagine what they were going to do to her today.

She spent her days trapped in her memories. She thought about her mom, her dad, college, Quincy, the crew of the Nathan James. Mostly she thought about Tom. She re-lived that last week over and over again in her brain.

She was broken from her thoughts when Juan came into the room with an armed guard.

"Good Morning, Rachel. Why don't we get started."

* * *

Tom, Mike, Danny, Kara and Master Chief sat in the officers lounge going over the mission. CIC had confirmed the second location they believed Rachel was being held. The plan was the same as the first mission, take the RHIB to land and hoof it to the location. Tom was trying to be optimistic but after the failure of the first mission, it was difficult. The pictures of Rachel broken and beaten haunted his every waking thought. Mike ended the briefing and everyone started getting up and leaving the room.

Tom noticed that only he and the Master Chief were left in the room.

"Master Chief."

Russell went to the door and closed it. "Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"I'm worried about you sir."

"I'm fine master chief."

Russell went back to the table and sat across from Tom.

"Sir, I've we've served together for over five years know. I know that those picture affected you."

"She's being beaten...tortured...because of me."

"No sir...she is being beaten and tortured because a mad man is blaming you for the death of his son."

"A death he believes I caused."

"Rachel is one of the strongest women I've met."

"But she hasn't been trained like we have on how to deal with torture. How long before she gives up? Before he breaks her?"

* * *

The second mission went much like the first, much to Tom's dismay they always seemed to be moments too late. Again, Tom ordered all pertinent evidence to be collected. This time instead of pictures a jump drive was left. Not knowing what would be on the jump drive, the decision was made that only senior officers would be privy to viewing it.

Once back on the Nathan James; Mike, Kara, Danny, Sasha, and Tom gathered in the Wardroom with a laptop. Kara had wired the laptop to show the information on the TV screen so they all didn't need to be crowded around it.

Kara took the jump drive from Tom.

"Okay, it looks like it's a video file." She took a deep breath, "do you want me to play it sir?" She addressed Tom.

Tom looked around the table, he could tell everyone was attempting to mentally prepare themselves for what might be on the video.

"Go ahead."

Kara nodded and pressed play.

* * *

.

.

.

Rachel is sitting at a table.

She is looking around, trying to get her bearings.

Juan comes into the room with an armed guard.

"Good Morning, Rachel. Why don't we get started."

The guard approached Rachel.

"They say keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Tom Chandler is an enemy and I need to know everything about my enemy...and you are going to tell me."

Rachel didn't say anything. The guard came up to Rachel and put the gun to her head. Rachel began to visibly shake, tears began streaming down her face.

"You will tell me what I want to know Doctor Scott. We can do it the easy way or the hard way."

"I'll tell you whatever you want...please just have him take the gun away from my head." Rachel told Juan.

Juan nodded to the soldier, who instead of retracting the gun, pistol whipped her. Rachel cried out. She reached up and covered the right side of her head with her hand to stop the blood flow.

"Was the necessary? I said I would talk." Rachel demanded.

"Just a little preview of what is to come…."

Rachel shuddered but managed to maintain her composure.

"So tell me. How did you come to meet Tom Chandler?"

"I had finally convinced the United States government to send me to the arctic to find the primordial strain of the red flu. The Nathan James was the ship my colleague and I would be on. I met Tom on the ship."

"Did he know about your mission?"

"No. It was classified top secret."

"When did he finally learn the truth?"

Rachel sighed, "We'd been in the arctic for four months. I found the primordial and the Russians began attacking. I had to tell him the truth."

"How did he react?"

"He was...angry...livid...worried...hostile. We didn't have a decent relationship in the first place. I kept to myself, did my job. But when he found out I'd been lying to him…eventually I had to confront him."

" _I don't know you but I've risked everything for you. Killed for you. Lost men for you. Asked these people to turn their backs on their families...for you."_

" _Not for me captain, for the human race. I just happen to be the one who you're stuck with. You might want to figure out a way how to trust me or I have a pretty strong feeling this is all going to fail."_

"When did you realize you were in love with him?" Juan asked.

Rachel glared at the man, "I said I would tell you about Tom. My feelings have absolutely nothing to do with him."

"When did you realize you were in love with him?" Juan repeated himself.

Rachel leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms, refusing to answer.

Juan nodded to the guard in the room, who immediately came over to Rachel, pulled her arms down, pulled them behind the chair and put them in cuffs. He then put tape over her mouth. Rachel began to struggle. A blindfold was placed over her eyes. Another guard came in holding headphones and what appeared to be a cell phone. He handed the items to Juan.

"Dear doctor Scott" he said coming over to her, "when will you learn to answer my questions the first time they are asked."

He placed the headphones over her ears and pressed play. Rachel began to shake and tears could be seen to come down her checks. Juan nodded to the guards and they all left the room, turning off the lights as they did.

.

.

.

* * *

The video cut off. Kara turned to look at Tom who had a stoic expression.

"Sir, there is one more recording. This one seems to be longer. Would you like me to play it?"

"Yes."

"Tom, maybe we should take a break." Mike said.

"No, play it commander."

Kara nodded and pressed play on the next file.

* * *

.

.

.

Rachel was still sitting in the chair. The headphones had been removed but she was still handcuffed, blindfolded and had duck-tape over her mouth. Juan came in with his guard. While Juan took his seat across from Rachel, the guard removed the handcuff's, blindfold and duck-tape.

"Are we ready to talk now?" Juan asked.

Rachel looked over to him and nodded.

"When did you realize you were in love with him?" Juan asked.

Rachel rubbed her lips together before speaking, "I had always believed you can control who you fall in love with. I firmly held to this. When I first met Tom, there was something about him. I deliberately distanced myself from him.

"He and his men risked their lives for me day and and day out. Fighting the Russians, going to Nicaragua to get monkey's for me to test a vaccine on...when the vaccine didn't work and the monkey's were dying, he had to tell the crew. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He told the crew that he trusted me and that he would get me a Bengal tiger if I asked for it. That was when I knew. I had very strong feelings for a married man. I...ignored my feelings the best I could. Pretended that they didn't exist.

"Tom and Tex, a friend, were taken by the Russians. They wanted me and the primordial in exchange for Tom and Tex. I agreed to come to their ship. I would come with a tracking device and the Nathan James would send a team to rescue us. I needed Tom to know the..plan..I had every intention of passing the note through a hug...but when they brought him in...I just...I rushed to him and kissed him. I could have ended the kiss much sooner than it was ended...but I didn't want too. One of the Russians ended up pulling us apart.

"I felt so guilty afterword. I knew that I did it to give him the note, but he was married and he knew his wife and kids were safe in Virginia and here I was kissing him and enjoying it...We never talked about the kiss. We both just pretended it never happened. Went about doing our jobs. After the hell we went through in Baltimore...we became closer. It was hard though being around him. I was very aware that my feelings were no longer platonic but he had just lost his wife. I wasn't about to say anything."

"You don't believe he had feelings for you?"

"No...not then...maybe later...but then I...well I screwed everything up."

"What did you do?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "I killed a man. Not in self-defense. In revenge."

Juan laughed, "So you and Tom Chandler are alike, killing in revenge."

Rachel glared at Juan, "Tom didn't kill your son."

Juan stopped laughing and straightened up, "Who did you kill doctor Scott?"

"I killed the man who weaponized the virus."

"Well, I'm sure most of the world would thank you for that."

Rachel looked down at her hands, "Tom...he was so furious with me." Rachel looked back at Juan. "All the trust I had earned was lost in a second. He...he was so disappointed in me. That was when I truly accepted that I had fallen in love with him as I was heartbroken. Everything we had been through...it was over...I had ruined it. In my quest for revenge disguised as curing the world. Any feelings he may have had, any of those moments we had, it was over. It was done. I...he decided to turn me over to civilian authorities for prosecution...and that was it...I…

"But you couldn't just stop loving him could you?"

Rachel shook her head, "Just as I stupidly believed you can control who you fall in love with, you can't just turn that love off. I loved him...no matter how much he hated me at the time it didn't change that I was in love with him….am in love with him." Rachel mumbled.

She took a breath before continuing, allow the cathartic feeling to consume her, "I just kept everything to myself..but having him hate me...look at me the way he did...I almost lost him during surgery. When he thanked me for saving his life, I thought maybe we were getting somewhere."

Rachel brought her hands up and rubbed her face, then running them through her hair. Her mind traveling to what Tex said to her.

" _Hardest thing about goodbyes. All the things you didn't say. All the unresolved stuff. The feelings. Whatnot. You and the captain….you'll get a chance to say what you need to."_

"We never talked. About anything. About my lying to them for four months. About my killing Niels. Anything. The night I was shot all Tom said was for me to find him when I got back. Find him. Not that that happened…."

"Well now he is trying to find you. Why do you think he would do that if he didn't love you?"

"Tom doesn't love me. He cares about me because I saved the world. I saved his kids and his dad. I betrayed him. Too many times."

"Then why is he here? Why is he in Venezuela looking for you?"

Rachel looked at Juan in surprise.

"Yes, Tom Chandler is in Venezuela with the Nathan James. We have sentries everywhere in this country. He could have sent anyone to come get you, instead he came."

Juan got up and left the room. The guard went back over to Rachel, pulling her up from the chair. He undid the chains around her legs and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. He pushed her forward with enough force for her to fall down, her face hitting the concrete floor. A scream came from her mouth. Blood began to spill from the wound where she had been pistol whipped earlier. She was gruffly pulled back and duck tape was placed back over her mouth. The guard pulled her out of the room.

.

.

.

* * *

The group sat in silence, taking in what they had just seen. Kara stopped the recording. Tom stood up and walked to the opposite end of the room, looking out the porthole. Mike gestured to the team and they all quickly and quietly made their way out of the room.

Mike went over to Tom, whose emotions had finally betrayed him, tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry Tom."

"He's going to kill her."

Mike didn't know what to say. He had already made this determination. Juan was getting impatient but he was also taunting Tom.

"I'm not going to lie to you Tom. If we don't find her soon...I do believe he will kill her. But right now I think he is taunting you...baiting you."

Tom turned to Mike, "Well then maybe it's time I take the bait."


	7. Chapter 7

Come For You chapter 7

Pairing: Tom and Rachel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 6 was so hard to write!

* * *

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _'Cause you're my_

 _You're mine_

 _My true love_

 _My whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _'Cause I'm here for you_

 _Please don't walk away and_

 _Please tell me you'll stay_

-Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

Tom turned to Mike, "Well then maybe it's time I take the bait."

Mike cocked his head, "What are you thinking Tom?"

Tom walked back over to the table and sat down. Mike sat across from him.

"This has always been about me. Rachel is just...collateral damage. But I'll be damned if I let her take any more abuse because of me. Juan wants me. It's time to give him what he wants."

"Are you insane!"

"Hear me out Mike."

"No. This is crazy. You can't possibly think handing yourself over to this psycho will save Rachel! What about you?"

"You'll just have to come rescue me won't you." Tom replied nonchalantly.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Do you think they won't be prepared? That they won't assume you'll have a tracking device on you."

"Well, we'll have to figure out a way to put the tracking device somewhere they wouldn't think to look."

Mike sighed, "This is a bad idea Tom."

"Mike. We are running out of time. This is the best idea in the long line of bad ideas. Juan won't do anything to me right away. He'll want to talk...he'll want to record it and make sure the United States is well aware that I've been captured. He wants his name to be known. He wants me to chant his name, he said so."

"I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

"You should know better than that."

Mike nodded, went over to the phone and made calls to the team to reconvene. They needed to have this mission planned down to the millisecond with all their t's crossed and i's dotted.

* * *

The plan was simple. The GPS monitors would be placed inconspicuously on Tom (one would be on his bullet proof vest, the second would be placed on the sole of his shoe). If sentries were on the lookout, it wouldn't take Tom too long to be "captured" by them. A team would take the RHIB out and they would disembark. Tom would "deliberately" become separated from them, allowing Juan's mean to take him. The team would "attempt" to retrieve Tom with no luck before begrudgingly returning to the Nathan James. They knew that Juan's men would immediately have Tom remove the vest, as most people knew that is where the trackers were placed. The Nathan James and Michener would monitor where Tom was taken and after an acceptable amount of time (no more than twenty four hours), lead the assault to "rescue" them. During that time, they would each send teams "looking" for them, in attempt to throw Juan off on the scent.

The next morning as they prepared for the mission, Mike tried to talk Tom out of it one more time.

"Tom, we can find another way."

"No. There is no other way. Juan is becoming unstable. Who knows how long Rachel has. He wants me. He's going to get me."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Well, Mike, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen now won't I."

"You and Rachel deserve each other. Two of the most stubborn people I've ever met!"

"I need to save her first Mike."

Mike patted him on the back, "you will save her and we'll come and get you both. Count on it."

Tom shook his hand and headed over to the waiting RHIB.

* * *

An hour later Tom is handcuffed and blindfolded by Juan's men. While he is unable to see anything, he is able to determine that they walked for approximately 10 minutes before he was loaded into a waiting vehicle. They were in the vehicle for another approximately 15 minutes. Once they arrived, he was pulled from the vehicle and walked into a building. Once inside, the blindfold was removed. He was guided through a series of hallways until he was lead into an open room to see Juan sitting at a table looking over papers. Juan looked up and smiled when he saw Tom.

"Well if it isn't Tom Chandler." Juan greets him. "Come to chant my name?"

"I want proof of life. Take me to Rachel."

"Oh come now. We should talk about you killing my son."

"I want proof of life. Take me to Rachel." Tom repeated.

Juan sighed, "take him to her."

Tom was lead through hallways to a room. The door was opened and his cuffs were removed, he was shoved into the room and door was quickly locked behind him.

Rachel was curled up in the corner of the room. She was shivering. Tom rushed over to her, sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"Rachel..baby..I'm here."

Rachel began to cry and shiver even harder, "no you're not. You're not here" she whispered.

Tom turned her head towards him, "Rachel open your eyes sweetheart. I'm right here. I've got you."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Tom.

"Tom?"

"It's me."

Rachel sat up and threw her arms around his body. Tears began streaming down her face and sobs wracked her body. Tom reciprocated the hug, rubbing his hands down her back and whispering to calm her down.

"I'm here Rachel...I've got you…"

It took some time but Rachel eventually calmed down enough to pull away from Tom. He reached up and wiped her tears. She leaned into his touch.

Tom pushed himself back against the wall, pulling Rachel with him, keeping her firmly in his arms. She leaned against the wall as well, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Tom whispered to her.

Rachel lifted her head up and reached up to touch his face.

"Tom..this isn't your fault. You didn't cause Juan to kidnap me...beat me…"

"If his son was still alive…"

"He probably would have still been behind the cyber attack."

"But he wouldn't have taken you."

Rachel could feel the guilt radiate from his body. She leaned up and kissed him gently, pulling away moments later.

"Please stop blaming yourself."

Tom pulled her closer to him, "hard not too."

"I'm so sorry Tom. I begged Jennifer everyday…"

"I know you did. I've spoken to Jennifer and I've read her files. I know she tried to get the FBI to not only release you from protective custody, but for me to be told."

Rachel stiffened when Tom said he had read her files. He noticed the change in her composure and became concerned. Rachel pulled away from Tom and stood up, wrapping her arms around her body. Tom quickly realized that Rachel was scared. Scared that she had admitted to Jennifer that she loved Tom and that Jennifer most likely put that information in her reports.

Tom stood up and went over to Rachel, turned her around and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"I wish we were anywhere else...to have this conversation...but…"

"We never got to talk. Tex said we would." Rachel mumbled against his chest.

"Tex?"

Rachel pulled slightly away from Tom to look him in the face, "When you sent us off the ship to deal with the sub. We were at some house. I was staring out the window, lost in my thoughts. Tex came up to me and told me the hardest part of goodbye's is the unresolved stuff, the feelings, the things never said. He told me we would get a chance to talk. We didn't. I got back to the ship, I fixed you up and...that was that...I could still see the anger and disappointment in your face whenever you saw me. I..wanted to talk to you...but I couldn't."

Rachel pulled away entirely and went over to the cot and sat down.

"And now...you've read Jennifer's files...I have a pretty good idea what she put in them…" She looked up at Tom. "Juan asked me about you. There was a video camera in the room. I know he recorded it. I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose, for you to see it."

Tom nodded, Rachel covered her face embarrassed, then looked up and shook her head. She bit her lip, "Tom, you have to know that I never meant to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I always knew you would find me. My loving you...it kept me...alive. It kept me focused on the James, focused on finding a cure, keeping me sane while I bloody flirted with Niels. My love for you kept me going during my protective custody. It didn't matter to me if you felt the same. Then when I was kidnapped, it was the only thing that kept me stable. I'm not expecting anything from you. I…."

"Rachel. Shut up."

Rachel looked taken aback by what he said to her. He went and sat down next to her, turning her body towards his and taking he hands.

"You're right. We should have talked. But we didn't, and I regret that everyday. Me telling you to find me...it wasn't enough. I should have told you then that I had forgiven you. That I was thrilled you had been pardoned. I should have told you how sorry I was for ignoring your feelings and forcing you to work with Niels. I should have told you that when I dream, I saw your face more often than I saw Darien's, which scared me.

"The last two years have been hell. I dealt with the guilt everyday. Knowing that I was the last one to see you alive, that I let you go, ate at me. Tex said he had forgive me, but I couldn't forgive myself. Learning that it had all been a lie, while anger had radiated from him, relief and more importantly hope were more powerful emotions. Relief that she was alive and hope that he would see her again.

"After my father was murdered, it became too much. I had lost so much. I took off. I grabbed Ashley and Sam and left. I...needed to get away...to pretend that everything was okay...to try to forget. I couldn't though. I tried to pretend that everything was okay, especially for Ashley and Sam. They couldn't have their father fall apart in front of them.

"When I was told that you were alive, my world was upended. I was so angry it radiated from my body. But then I felt relief and hope. Relief that you are alive and hope that I would see you again. Then I was told that you were missing. It was like another punch to the gut. Mike and Ashley were the ones who made me sit back, recognize and admit my feelings for you."

Rachel took a deep breath, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Tom reached up and placed his hands on her face.

"I love you Rachel. I love you so much. I should have told you and I'm so sorry that I didn't."

Rachel giggled tears spilling from her eyes, "I love you too, so much."

Tom leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, one full of promise. He pulled them further onto the cot, shifting their bodies so that they were now horizontal. He laid down, pulling her into his arms. She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, their arms securely around each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Come For You Chapter 8

Pairing: Tom and Rachel

Rating: T (M possibly for language)

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything except original characters.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it.

So I read on Twitter that season 5 takes place 3 years after season 4. Talk about making it difficult for me to live in my little reality that Rachel could feasibly still be alive. Grr. Well at least I can still live in this reality in fan fiction! God bless fan fiction!

* * *

 _I don't want to play this game no more_

 _I don't wanna play it_

 _I don't want to stay 'round here no more_

 _I don't wanna stay here…._

 _In my recovery_

 _I'm a soldier at war_

 _I have broken down walls_

 _I defined_

 _I designed_

 _My recovery_

-Recovery by James Arthur

* * *

"Tom" Rachel whispered, "how are we going to get out of here?"

Tom leaned closer to her left ear and whispered back, "The James and Michener are tracking us right now, they will be coming for us. Just be patient."

Rachel nodded. Tom wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I dreamt about you too, all the time." Rachel admitted.

Tom smiled, "good dreams?"

Rachel looked up and smiled back, "always good dreams."

"Tell me about them."

"They were always of you coming to me. Finding me. Surprising me. Telling me that you loved me."

"Well I did find you and tell you that I loved you, so maybe your dreams have come true."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed, "But in my dreams we weren't being held captive by a psychotic man who launched a cyber attack on the United States and thinks you murdered his son."

"Point taken." Tom acquiesced "What would happen after I found you?"

Rachel blushed, which Tom noticed.

"So I take it your dreams then went from PG-13 to triple X."

Rachel pulled away, turned and smacked him in the chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"As soon as we are out of here, we will make that part of your dream a reality." Tom whispered.

"Promise?" Rachel whispered back.

"Promise."

* * *

Mike was in CIC with Kara and Danny. They were monitoring Tom's tracking device. As anticipated his bullet proof vest was removed and it was still tracking where Tom was taken.

"Where are they?" Mike asked.

Mason responded, "the Admiral and Rachel are approximately five clicks out." Mason listed off the coordinates, which were plotted on a map.

"Let's get a drone up to get a view of the location." Mike ordered. The crew immediately complied with the command.

Once they had the pictures, Mike and Danny began planning the mission.

"It looks like there are a couple of points of entry that need to be covered." Mike stated, pointing to the picture.

"We will need teams here and here" Danny agreed, marking the spots. "We should also have snipers placed here, here and here." Danny continued.

"Agreed. Let's gather the team and get this rescue mission planned." Mike said.

* * *

Rachel ended up falling asleep in Tom's arms. He sighed with contentment. Even though they were both hostages of Juan right now, he felt a sense of peace. They had talked some more. Tom told her about the kids, living in Greece and moving back to Norfolk. Rachel spoke a bit about being in protective custody, but kept changing the subject back to him. He knew she didn't want to talk about it and he wouldn't push her. She would tell him everything in her own time.

Their peace was interrupted when the door was thrown open and armed men rushed into the room. Rachel awoke instantly with the commotion. The men grabbed her and Tom. They were both cuffed, pulled from the room and lead to a large room with two chairs and a video camera set-up. Tom knew that this was a proof of life video to be sent to the United States. Juan would make his demands, whatever they were, send it off. He would wait the "respectable" amount of time for the United States to respond, then he would kill Tom and Rachel. He'd probably video tape the killings to send it back to the United States.

Tom glanced down at his watch. The plan was for the strike team to rescue them within the twenty four hour window, which left them approximately ten hours until the window closed. Juan would demand an answer within a couple of hours and the United States would refuse to negotiate. Tom had to figure out a way to stall Juan.

He learned from Rachel that Juan questioned her for hours, everyday, about Tom. When she refused to answer, she would be tortured and questioning would begin again in earnest within one to two hours. Tom may be able to use this to his advantage.

They were forced down into the chairs. Tom looked over to Rachel and mouthed "I love you. It's going to be okay." Rachel nodded and looked back at the camera. One of the men walked over and turned it on. They waited for a few moments for Juan to come in.

"Ah good to see you again doctor Scott and Admiral Chandler."

Tom chose not to acknowledge the greeting, Rachel followed suit.

"Before we get to my son, tell me about your relationship with doctor Scott?"

"My name is Thomas Chandler, Admiral, United States Navy. Serial number 4242022634."

Juan sighed, "oh come now Admiral, this isn't a difficult question."

Rachel tried to maintain her composure, she knew instinctively what Tom was doing, but she was terrified nonetheless.

"My name is Thomas Chandler, Admiral, United States Navy. Serial number 4242022634."

Juan nodded to his guard, who instead of going to Tom, pulled Rachel from her chair and brought her to Juan.

"My dear Tom Chandler, refusing to talk will only cause harm to come to the person you love most."

Juan put a gun to Rachel's head. Tom saw the fear come to her face.

"What would you like to know about our relationship?" Tom asked.

"See, now that wasn't difficult was it." Juan said and pulled the gun away from Rachel, but didn't allow her to leave his side.

"Rachel was very open on how she fell in love with you. When did you realized you were in love with her?"

"I didn't acknowledge it until recently, after she had been kidnapped. But my feelings began to change after Baltimore."

"Ah yes, Rachel spoke of what happened in Baltimore. That the Nathan James was taken over and she was held hostage."

"I had just found my father and children dying. I gave them the cure but learned my wife didn't make it. When I learned the James had been taken over and that Rachel had been taken hostage, thoughts of my wife flew from my mind. My concern became getting my ship back. Getting Rachel back.

"From then on, everything was about protecting Rachel. She hated it. She hated the restrictions I would place on her. But the thought of something happening to her." Tom paused, "You know Rachel killed a man."

"Yes. The man who weaponized the virus. Not that I begrudge her revenge killing. The man deserved it." Juan answered.

"Whether he deserved it or not wasn't Rachel's decision to make."

"But with his death she was able to create the contagious cure."

"So the ends justify the means."

"Of course they do."

"What upset you more, that she did it without consulting you or that you had to punish her?" Juan asked.

Tom inhaled slowly then exhaled. "Both. I would have never condoned what she had done, but she lied to me. Punishing her, that was one of the hardest decisions I had to make."

"What was her punishment? Rachel never did reveal that little bit of information."

"What does her punishment matter?" Tom asked.

"Indulge me."

* * *

As Rachel stood and watched the exchange between the two men, confusion coursed through her. She didn't understand Tom's logic, blatantly being defiant, when he saw first hand what defiance had done to her. Now, prolonging the conversation instead of just telling Juan what he wanted to know so they could go back to their cell. As she continued to listen to the back and forth question and answer, it dawned on her. Tom had said that the James and Michener were tracking them. It would take time to plan a rescue mission. Once Juan had the video he wanted and sent it to the United States with his demand it wouldn't take the president long to issue his statement indicating that the United States doesn't negotiate with terrorists and they would both be dead. Tom was stalling for as long as he could.

" _I guess it's time for me to help stall too"_ Rachel thought to herself. She shook herself out of her thoughts and began to pay attention to the conversation.

"The night Rachel was shot, was the worst night of my life, but it didn't start out that way."

"That is the one incident that she refused to talk about." Juan stated pointing to Rachel.

"It started out good, great actually." Rachel spoke aloud, surprising the two men. "President Michener pardoned me for killing Niels earlier in the day."

"On the flip side, it also meant that you no longer had a security detail." Tom stated.

Rachel nodded, "The inauguration ball was that evening. It was a formal affair. I borrowed a dress from a judge's daughter."

"You looked absolutely beautiful." Tom stated, causing Rachel to blush.

Rachel turned to face Juan, "I avoided Tom on purpose that night. I knew I was leaving and I didn't want to, but when the president asks, more like tells, you what you need to do to save the country, you do it. I didn't want to ruin his night."

"That's why whenever I came over to you, you immediately took off." Tom stated.

"That wasn't the only reason, but a huge one."

"You avoided him because you were afraid that if he asked you to stay, you would say yes." Juan told the couple. "Am I right?"

"Yes. In a heartbeat." Rachel answered.

Tom was a bit taken aback by her revelation. He had wanted her to stay. But instead he wished her well and told her to find him when she got back.

"There are a lot of things I should have done that night. I should have told Rachel that I had feelings for her and to stay with me. I should have kissed her and invited her into my room. But instead I didn't. I didn't even have the courtesy to walk her back to her room."

Tom looked straight at Juan, "I do understand why you hate me Juan. I didn't kill your son, but I understand losing someone you love. More than you can know. I lost dozens of my crew in an attempt to find a cure. I lost my wife. I lost Rachel. I lost my father. I ran away because I couldn't deal with all the loss. I didn't know how. I tried to ignore the pain I felt everyday."

"So because you've known loss, you know what it is like to lose a child. To have your child ripped from you and murdered by someone you trusted." Juan spat back.

"I didn't kill Jose."

Juan motioned for his guards, "take them back to their cell."

The guards grabbed Tom and Rachel by their arms and lead them back to their cell. They uncuffed their hands and locked the door behind them.

Rachel immediately went into Tom's embrace, needing the comfort that his body provided.

"That was just round one Rachel."

"What?" she mumbled.

"Juan will pull me again to talk, but next time I'll probably be alone. He still needs to do his demands to the United States."

"What if he does something to you?" Rachel whispered.

"He won't, not yet. He'll have to wait for his deadline."

"How long do you think he'll give?"

"I'm not sure, probably only a couple of hours."

Rachel leaned up and whispered in his ear, "how long do we have before we'll be rescued?"

Tom leaned down, "sometime between now and another nine hours."

* * *

Tom was pulled about an hour later. Rachel found her time alone worse than before. She could now categorize her time being held captive as "before Tom arrived" and "after Tom arrived." Before she just lived in her memories and dreams. Now, she was living in after. While she was thrilled that Tom was with her, it brought a whole new sense of panic. What if something happened to him? What if they weren't rescued in time? The thought of living with Tom any longer than she had already had too was downright terrifying. She questioned the universe's cosmic joke on them.

Closing in on an hour, she decided to make a list of everything she wanted to do with Tom and with the kids.

"The first thing I want to do…." she said aloud but was interrupted by the door opening.

Rachel jumped up as Tom was brought back into the room. Thankfully, he had been tortured. The guard uncuffed him and quickly locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked running to him and putting her arms around him. Tom returned the embrace, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just about to make a list of everything I want to do to keep myself from worrying about you."

Tom lead them over to the bed and they both laid down. Rachel, placing her head on his chest. Tom, encircling his arms around her petite frame.

"What is on your list?"

"Well one of the first things I want to do when we get out of here is take a shower." Rachel said pointedly. "I'm sure I don't smell too pleasant and I feel disgusting."

Tom laughed at her candor, "okay shower first, what else?"

"I want to spend the night in your arms. Not having to worry about anyone trying to kill us. Just you and me, together."

"I want that too baby, and we'll get it. I promise you, we'll get it."

"I know." Rachel replied, wiping a few stray tears, "let's see what else. I want to meet Ashley and Sam. I know I met them briefly, but that was over two years ago. I want to meet them and get to know them. I want them to know how much I love you."

Tom's heart swelled at her comments.

"You know what I want." he said

"What?" Rachel responded.

"I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. I want everyone to know that I love you and that you are mine, forever."

Rachel sat up, "really?"

Tom sat up and cupped her face with his hands, "absolutely. I fucked up once Rachel, I'm not doing it again."

Rachel laughed, tears coming to her eyes, "in that case, I'd love to marry you. I can't imagine anything better than being your wife."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, full of hope and promise for the future. They pulled away moments later as explosions began rocking the building. They both knew what that meant.

"Get in the corner Rachel. Juan will send his guards to come and get us."

Rachel nodded, jumped off the bed and went to the corner of the room. Tom took a defensive position by the door, ready to attack if necessary. He didn't have to wait long as moments later a guard opened the door. Tom immediately struck, taking the man down in seconds and grabbing his weapon. He reached out to Rachel and she took his hand.

"Stay behind me. Do exactly as I say, understand?"

"Yeah"

Tom began leading her through the maze of hallways. They could hear a cacophony of gunshots and explosions around them. They turned a corner and saw Juan's guards running towards them.

"Rachel, down!" Tom bellowed. Rachel immediately flung herself on the ground as Tom took the first man out and began to fight the second, eventually overcoming and killing him. Rachel quickly uprighted herself and went to Tom. They turned another corner, but this time ran right into Green.

"Admiral, doctor Scott." Danny said, relief evident in his voice. "Nathan James this is Vulture team, I have the packages."

Back on the James cheers erupted on the bridge and CIC with the news that the Admiral and doctor Scott were both found.

Green lead them back to Cobra and Vulture teams, who had taken out a majority of Juan's fighters.

"Did you find Juan?" Tom asked.

"Unsure. Our mission was strictly to retrieve you and doctor Scott. The Michener's teams were to take out Juan."

"Vulture team, Cobra team, Nathan James" they heard Mike say over the comm "target acquired, get the packages out, now!"

"We need to hurry!" Danny shouted and began running through the building, Rachel and Tom keeping up pace, "The Michener is going to take this place out in two minutes!"

The two teams, Tom and Rachel didn't stop running until they heard the explosion and saw an inferno jump into the sky. They paused only for a second before continuing their trek to the RHIBs.

* * *

Tom watched Rachel closely as they sat on the RHIB. She seemed to still be in a state of shock, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. It wasn't until Rachel was back on the James, that it hit her. She took a few steps on the flight deck and collapsed. Tom rushed over to her and took her in his arms. Tears began flowing freely and sobs wracked her body. The relief that she was safe overwhelmed her. Tom held her until she felt her relax, only then did he realize that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

He carefully picked her up, an enlisted officer, whom Tom hadn't had a chance to meet, immediately ran over to the door and opened it for him.

"Would you mind helping me" Tom glanced at the young man's uniform "Gonzalez, with the other doors."

"Of course sir."

"We'll be heading to the admiral's quarters." Tom told Gonzalez, who nodded.

"Will she be okay sir?"

Tom nodded, "Physically, she'll be fine. Emotionally and mentally, only time will tell. She may suffer from some PTSD."

"Doctor Scott was the reason I enlisted."

"She was?"

"Yes sir. After I heard of her...well death, I felt like I needed to do something. I needed to help protect people. I had never been interested in the military. But after everything the James and her crew did. After everything you and Doctor Scott did. I felt it was my duty, as an American citizen, to give back."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome sir."

They walked in silence to Tom's temporary quarters. Gonzalez opened the door for Tom.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Could you please inform Commander Green and Admiral Slattery that I've returned to my quarters with Rachel."

"I will sir." Gonzalez saluted Tom, but as he was still holding Rachel was unable to return it, so he nodded.

Gonzalez quickly and quietly exited the room. Tom went to the bedroom and placed Rachel on the bed. He went to work removing her shoes in an effort to make her more comfortable.

"Tom" she mumbled in her sleep. He leaned over, moving her hair out of her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He quickly removed his own shoes and laid down next to Rachel, who immediately curled into him. Tom sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Rachel awoke due to her bladder pressing an issue on her body. She was slightly confused when she opened her eyes as she had no idea where she was. Tom heard her stir and immediately woke.

"Rachel, you okay?" he whispered.

"Where are we?"

"My quarters, you fell asleep and I brought you back here. Everything okay?"

"I need to use the restroom."

Tom loosened his grip on her body, "by all means"

Rachel got up and went to the restroom. When she returned Tom was sitting up in the bed, waiting for her.

"I'd really like to shower, but I'm afraid I have no other clothing. Do you have anything I can use?"

"I'll do you one better" Tom replied and got up from the bed. He returned with some clothing and placed it on the dresser, "apparently Kara brought this over once she heard that we had been rescued. She figured you'd want some other clothes."

"I'll have to thank Kara when I see her."

"So about this shower you want to take." Tom said with a twinkle in his eye "care for some company"

Rachel smiled and pulled him to her in a heated kiss, "I'd love some company." she said when they broke apart.

Tom kissed her again and they began to discard their dirty clothing as they made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel and Tom laid in his bed, their naked limbs tangled together.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Rachel asked quietly

"You need to be a little more specific Rachel."

"When you said you wanted to marry me, did you mean it?" she whispered.

Tom turned their bodies so that they were facing each other, he moved some hair out of her face before speaking.

"Yes I meant every word." He whispered back, "I don't want to spend another moment without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

Rachel smiled, "yes"

"Good answer."

Rachel laughed, smacking him on the chest. Tom took her hands.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tom pulled her close to him, content to watch her breath. Eventually they both drifted off, dreaming about their future.

-fin

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the end, for now. I'd really like to do a sequel dealing with the aftermath of the ordeal, specifically PTSD. Unfortunately right now, I'm unable to do that. I want to finish Ships in the Night and The Mess I Made first. Place I have started rewriting Everybody Knows and have started another story (based on an idea I literally got in the middle of the night). I'm kind of going where my creative juices flow. I have started working on ideas for the sequel, but it could take time, especially as I am working full time (teacher) and starting nursing school next week. Please be patient. Love ya all!


End file.
